


We stayed behind to clean up

by RuvikIsSecretlyJohnCena



Category: Haikyuu!!, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominant Jhope, M/M, bts/karasuno, exo/Seijoh, haikyuu au, porn porn porn, sex in a public place, standing up sex, submissive Chmchim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikIsSecretlyJohnCena/pseuds/RuvikIsSecretlyJohnCena
Summary: Jimin and Hoseok offer to clean up after... And well..





	We stayed behind to clean up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty lazily, it's dirty and probably out of character XD  
> JUST HOPEMN SMUT 

Jimin plopped down on the bench, he was panting heavily and sweating like anyone would after a practise match against EXO who put up a fight.

Tae joined him and sat beside Jimin, handing him a yellow bottle full of the best thing in the world right now.

Freezing cold water.

"Ahh thank you V." The red head pressed the bottle to his plump lips and tipped it, gulping it down as if his life depended on it.

Namjoon and Jin were at the other side of the bench with Jungkook and Suga. Leaving Hobi to be the next to join.

Hoseok sat on the other side of Jimin and nudged him energetically "Jimin you did super good today, we all did. I'm so proud, we all put in our all!" He said with increasing enthusiasm that brought a smile to everyone's face and a little flush to Jimin's.

Jin stepped forward to address the rest of the team, clapping his hands together to get their attention.

"Great match today guys, I wanna thank you all. We all put in a hundred percent and won. Tomorrow to celebrate me and Namjoon have decided to treat you all to dinner." He announced proudly with a thick smile across his face.

In unison everyone cheered, though Yoongi's cheer wasn't as lively. He kinda just mumbled a 'yay' and held his fingers up in a lazy peace sign.

Everyone stood up except for Jhope and Jimin. They offered to stay behind and clean up the gym after everyone left.

After everyone departed for the showers Jimin pulled him self to his feet and stretched, holding his hand out to help his hyung up.

Hoseok took his hand and used it to jump up from the bench. "Thank you." He said sweetly and pinched Jimins cheek gently yet playfully before jogging over to the supply cupboard with a tired ChimChim following behind.

He couldn't help but smile to him self, adoring the spring in Hoseoks step and his ever lasting enthusiasm.

The sports hall had cleared at this point, everyone had gone home except them and everyone else in the showers.

Jhope flicked the light on and looked around, Jimin walking in after him and scratched the back of his head "Perhaps we should out the nets away fi-" 

The red head was cut off as he was pushed back against the wall, lips on his neck as his hands were pinned above his head.

Taken by surprise; a gasp and a soft moan passed Jimins lips and he tilted his head "H-Hoseok.. We can't keep doing this.." He whispered past a whimper of pleasure.

Jhope reached down, letting go of the others hands which fell down around his neck and slid his arms around to grope that gorgeous round ass of Jimin's as he kissed his neck still.

"Yes we can.." He mumbled against pale skin as he squeezed the red heads ass and pressed his sweaty body against the others "You wouldn't stop me anyway.. Would you?~" Hoseok purred and pulled away with a brief shake of the younger males head.

Lips crashing into each other and it didn't take long for the kiss to heat up.   
Jhope's tongue begged for an entrance which it was gladly granted.  
He began to explore his mouth eagerly, loving the moans and gasps the younger male was emitting.

Jimin felt his dick hardening in his shorts, flushing from the embarrassment of his arousal pressing against Hobi's thigh.

The brunette pulled away from the kiss and smirked "My my.. Hard already, we've barely gotten started~" he whispered and pulled away from Jimin completely. He pushed the door shut and locked it before tugging his shirt off and dropped it to the floor.

The younger male stared with parted lips, drinking his hyung's appearance with a familiar thirst.

"Well what are you waiting for? You going to keep staring or is your's coming off?" Jhope said with a grin and bit his bottom lip as an act of seduction.

Jimin flushed slightly and nodded "Oh yeah.." He uttered; clumsily pulling his shirt over his head and neglecting it.

The instant his shirt disappeared Hobi was back on him, shoving him back against the wall and rolling his hips against the red heads.

"Hnn H-Hobi.. Please, stop teasing me.." He breathed out, arching his back into the brunette and letting out a long erotic breath.

"I like watching you writhe under me.. But you asked so nicely, and you're so cute that I couldn't resist." Hoseok chuckle and spun Jimin around at the shoulder. Grinding his clothed cock against Jimins clothed ass.

Jhope didn't waste much time teasing seem as though he wanted this as much as the red head did. He grabbed the rim of Jimins shorts, pulling them down with his boxers in one swift movement.

He licked his lips as the delicious sight of his team mates ass, never getting bored of the way it jiggled under his hand or as he crashed his hips against it.

"Fuck me hyung." Jimin said as he bent over and pressed his hands against the wall "Fuck me hard.. I've been wanting your cock all afternoon~" 

Those words were all he needed to hear; jhope's own shorts were discarded of and his dick hard sat against the others ass

Jimin spat into his hand and reached back, rubbing his sticky hand along Hobi's cock, getting it nice and slick for his ass.

Hoseok returned the favour, sucking on his fingers and soon pushing two inside the younger male. Luckily his ass was already leaking, throbbing in need of his cock.  
He pumped his fingers inside, scissoring them a little while breathing heavily due to the hand job he was getting as he worked his fingers.

"That's enough.." Jimin breathed "You can put it in now.." 

The red head pressed his hands back against the wall and bit his bottom lip, bracing him self for his hyung's hard cock to penetrate his ass.

The brunette abruptly slammed his cock into his team mate, not caring about his well being for a moment as he started thrusting slowly incase he hurt the younger male.

The strangled cry of pleasure and pain mixed together coming from Jimin was enough to spur him on and make him want to get rid of the pain completely.   
He wanted to make him feel good.  
The brunette picked up the pace, his hands fixed on the younger males curvy hips as he thrusted his hips against his ass, sending his arousal deeper into the red head.

"Haah~~ H-Hyung.. Mmm- harder...." Jimin managed to say past all his moaning. His fists clenched up into balls against the wall and his cheek was pressed up against it too. Unluckily it didn't last long as he was, without warning, flipped around.

Hoseok grabbed Jimins thigh and pulled it up by his waist, pushing his cock back inside with a low groan. He decided to fulfil the red heads wishes and instead of wasting any more time he started to roughly slam his cock inside the other. The sound of skin against skin echoing off the walls of the storage cupboard.

Jimin wrapped his arms around his hyung's neck, moaning much louder than before. Truthfully this was his favourite position, it was the most shameful position but oh how shameless he felt as he moaned like a slut so freely, his voice bouncing off the walls and travelling back to his ears.

Jhope's grip on the younger males thigh tightened as his thrusts became more aggressive.   
He let out a deep groan from his throat as his hips flawlessly pounded against Jimin. That consistent sound of skin slapping against skin almost blocking out Jimins cries of pleasure.

"Jhope.. Ah.. Haah~~" His words came out like syrup; thick with pleasure and desire.   
Drool began to trickle down his chin as his breathing constantly increased, getting heavier and heavier with every breath he took.  
"Hyung.. I'm so close..~" 

"Me too.. Me too.." The brunette repeated as he kept up the pace, maybe went a little faster and deeper as he neared his climax.

Both males almost at their peak as Jimin helplessly clawed at Hoseoks back, drool down his neck and sliding down his chest through his panting and moaning.

"Haah.. I'm cumming!.." The red head cried out as a sticky string erupted out if his erect dick, shooting up between the two and coating them both in the warm liquid from Jimin's cock.

Like a chain reaction, the feeling of the other tightening around him gave him that final push toward his release.  
He came inside Jimin with a silent scream, his hand around his thigh tightening so much that it left five round bruises where his fingers and thumb had been.

Both males stood, panting heavily and sweating more than before. That took both of their energy to the max.

As Jhope pulled out, Jimin slid down the wall. He held his stomach and looked up at Hoseok who soon joined him on the floor.

Hobi shifted and sat beside Jimin, both team mates leaning against each other in a fit of panting like dogs.

Hoseok was the first to catch his breath and say something to break the silence "That was good.." Was all he could really manage as he grabbed the younger males hand and squeezed it.

Jimin nodded; he turned to look at his hyung and smiled "Yeah it was.. Thank you.." He said warmly and wrapped his arms around the other.

They stuck to each other with a glue of sweat and cum combined.

"No.. Thank you cutie.." Hoseok said sweetly and kisses Jimins head gently "We definitely need to clean up, and sort out the gym.."

\----

As Jin and Namjoon folded up the nets RapMon grinned "You owe me remember, I told you." He said smugly and rolled the nets to the side. 

Jin pouted and pulled 10 dollars out of his back pocket, handing it to the other "Don't be so smug." He said with a little smile. 

Both team mates walking away with a knowing smirk.


End file.
